


Kabbalah

by greenlock



Series: All Vegeta Stories [29]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bottom Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Multi, Other, Tentacle Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: Title: 宇宙中的一棵树Pairing: All贝，弗贝，维贝，触手/贝吉塔Rating: NC-17Summary: 贝吉塔的秘密之一，是弗利萨第79行星基地附近的小星球上的那棵老树。Warning: 主观叙述的部分完全不代表笔者本人的态度，只是作为一种叙述视角的尝试。
Relationships: Frieza/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Vegeta (Dragon Ball)/Original Character(s), Vegeta/Whis (Dragon Ball)
Series: All Vegeta Stories [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460149
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 基于龙珠Z和龙珠超共有的宇宙观剧情剧情。  
> 本文全文采用维斯的第一人称视角叙述。

那颗死掉的星星的小王子有自己的秘密。  
·又到“那种时候”了，他从基地里走出来，不像急于出发行动的状态，而像是腿上负伤，一瘸一拐。  
他是爬进球形的飞船里的，四肢并用，弓着他的背。领航员不敢探问他的去向，固然他的状态不好，但在属于弗利萨的那些行星上，强者对弱者是持有绝对权力的。  
想怎样使用都可以。直接夺取身体也可以。直接夺取生命也可以。  
最多只能献媚和示好，譬如像领航员对他鞠躬的模样，只会说：“贝、贝吉塔大人！能源已经加满了。”  
譬如像一个钟头前，他对着弗利萨发出的哀鸣。  
“弗利萨……大人，已经……已经很满了，请不要……”是这样的声音，近乎于媚叫的声音。身体痉挛着，反馈给大脑的明明没有那么快活，大脑给身体的命令也会是扭动腰肢发出娇声。  
使用这身体的人无法分辨他欢悦与勉强的差别，也无法判断出他希望快些结束的念头。是长久以来过分自大的缘故，是必定会发生的事。  
“如果连尾巴也吃进去，这里会饱胀得浮起来吧。”比起这具身体真正的性敏感点，弗利萨更喜欢抚摸他的肚子。关于用生殖将他们的生命完全联系在一起的幻想一刻也没有停止过。很可惜，这只是平添苦痛的臆想罢了。  
更可惜的是，他真的这样做了。  
剧烈的、饱含着屈辱情绪的尖叫顿时在宽阔华丽的空间中爆裂开来。再没什么假装了，欢悦的假象也被几近撕裂的疼痛吞噬殆尽。“王座”之上，被高高举起的，只得这一副被突然扩张到极限的塞亚小身体。  
他僵硬着承受摆弄。内里被撩拨的淫猥的肉出于求生，一定会泛起麻痹的酸疼，这样便刺激到疲软的前端。他的兴奋来得很晚，总是来不及逢迎。  
弗利萨很喜欢抚摸着他的肚皮，用那颗死掉的行星的名字呼唤他，在他的耳朵边吹气。  
他对他喃喃低语，以为这样就可以将他最后的自我意识也侵占、麻痹。  
“嘿，小贝吉塔。”弗利萨总爱这样说，“你是我最疼爱的……”  
这是已死的星星的名字。  
他出生时他们用行星的名字称呼他，没有设想过他会活成某种奴隶主口中的昵称和笑话。  
当然，如今，“他们”都死了。化作尘埃了。

弗利萨的体液固然可以充填贝吉塔的身体，却无法制造生命。高等生命用模拟生殖行为的方式取乐也无可厚非，是很寻常的发展。  
他们的淫乐行为通常会在舰队主人泄欲完毕后结束。匆匆忙忙就完事了，不包括一切留恋的行为，清洁、交谈、亲吻、留宿、爱抚。战斗命令也不过如此，战士是不必专门留下打扫战场的，弗利萨自然以为允许他告退也是一种恩赐。  
他拖着伤躯回到他的巢穴去就好了。他的恩主通常是不需要关注他有没有得到快乐的。他有什么理由不快乐？好吧，他难道不应当自己寻找快乐么……所以他也一定会这么做。  
他会爬进飞船，独自起飞，避过卫星和通讯，在静默中飞行。他的航程不远，因为身体躁动、愤恨尤深，支撑不了他的心神。  
那段时间他的目的地就是附近行星上的那棵树了。荒凉枯萎的星球，好像动植物的坟场。曾经也有过辉煌的文明，据知是消亡于自毁，还有漫长的岁月。  
过去的贝吉塔行星也是如此，整个赛亚人的种群也是如此的。弗利萨只是在神的默许之下，顺从自己的私欲，给了他们最后一击。贝吉塔小王子委实不该抱怨这个……他看过很多星球和种族的灭亡了，这道理他理应懂得。  
他只会悄然滑翔到这颗行将老死的行星上，找到唯一的活物，他的秘密，那一棵树。

那是一棵几乎与一颗小行星同等体积的巨树。树冠宏大而繁密，叶子已经枯萎，只余下枝桠参天，错结根茎肉眼可见，更深处盘结在黄沙里，不知能抵达何许深度。  
也是一种生命的形式，从外观看已近衰颓。  
这颗星星也已衰老了。每时每刻都有局部的地震和气流生成，有火山爆发。地壳隆起，烟尘岩浆淌下，像颓老的人类皮肤上长出的无法挽回的脓疮。  
空气非常困热，是令人流汗的那种温度，但大气层中氧气的含量仍然丰富。  
贝吉塔会一个人抵达，将球形战斗舱降落在树的附近。那里有许多类似的沙土坑，是他屡次的拜访一一造成。  
他从舱内爬出来时，下体仍然勃起，肚子里也存留弗利萨强予的残余。是很不舒服的状态，不过他向来很沉默，即使此地只有他一个人在，也没任何表态。  
这几次的拜访，他已经熟门熟路，蹒跚着走到巨树的脚边，在交错的根茎间有他发掘的安乐窝，是微微凹陷的一隅。弧度很舒坦，像汤勺的形状，又可以高枕他的头颅。  
他一头栽进去，静默地倒进下去了。面孔朝下，枕着他的一条手臂，而腰背则弓起。  
他不是安然躺了下去，他似是跪倒在这枯竭的巨树的庇护里。  
只有保持住这样别扭的姿态，他的手才能静悄悄地滑进长裤内，摸着他的，那个东西。

TBC……


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 触手VS贝吉塔警告！

他的手想必是战士的手。脱下手套的手指应当有粗糙的指腹。  
但这只是我的想象。我能窥看到他的过去未来，能看到他那根纤细明灭的命运的线。但是触摸他的手指，这是不可能的。这么想来我还不如那棵树。

那棵树在贝吉塔动动手指的工夫就已经动了起来。是非常古老的高等生命种族，早在赛亚人的征途踏遍宇宙之前，它们的孢子就曾抵达过第七宇宙的边界。但能够提供足够维生能量的星球不多，它们日渐凋零，几近灭绝。这一棵与小王子一样，都是某种遗孤。  
他们对面不识，除却彼此的身体，显然也不存在其他的交流的工具。那些树枝就是这样，明明是坚硬粗糙之物，却能以很柔和的方式攀附而上。本来，这些应是它们种族杀敌的伎俩。  
那些树枝移动起来，树皮互相摩挲的声音干枯细密。它贴着赛亚人还未完全长成的肉体行动，细枝轻轻环住了贝吉塔自渎的手，将它向一侧拉开。  
有五条或六条枝干，迎合而上，为焦躁不安的少年战士宽衣解带。它们小心翼翼地帮他脱下战斗服，他自己也适当地移动起肢体，配合动作。  
仅这一点便可知道他俩是某种同谋。贝吉塔是偶然发现这棵树的，他不认得这东西是什么，可是参天巨树的洞子里能藏好他的秘密，枝干又能给他快活，何乐不为呢？他紧绷的身体需要被什么插入，他那坚挺疼痛的生殖器官同样期待爱抚。他的肚子里灌满了无用的浓汁，弗利萨微妙带有些微酸性的体液只能让他长时间处于瘙痒和饥渴的状态。  
他不能在基地里找个情人，弗利萨会杀死他们。在自己的舱室内自渎也是不被允许的，他会暴露自己的高潮根本没来。我确信他是不情愿在弗利萨手里享受高潮的，他对那个战斗力恐怖的外星人恐惧实多。惧怕都已经给出去了，倘若还要交出眷恋与爱，他坚持的尊严何在。  
不能在有监听的环境中，不可在能交谈的视线下……导致他选定在这破碎的角落里，把自己年轻的身体交托给一个巨大又沉默的生命。  
他们对彼此始终陌生，永远不会互通姓名。

树的枝条将贝吉塔缠绕，翻转他的身体。只要拉开双腿，他便自行把臀部抬高。他刚刚服侍过强者的肉穴红肿而且湿润，得树枝触探，即态度热切地收缩着。  
树枝挽起他覆着短绒毛的棕色尾巴，讨好地顺着毛尖方向抚慰。这让他很舒服，甚至仰起了头，张开他的嘴唇。  
灼热的空气从空虚的身体当中穿刺进去。他只是张着嘴呼吸，没有叫唤，没有呻吟。我看到树枝的颜色在变化，枝条剥落了鳞片般的表皮，从当中探出的部分变得光洁柔软。且很粗壮。是他想要的。它挤压在湿润的入口上，慢慢地迫入。贝吉塔的喉头抖动着，很显然枝条进入他身体引起了肠子激烈的反应。忽然那东西突进了少许，撞了他，或者说是“鞭打”在他淫猥的嫩肉上了……他的身体震动了一下，眼睛变得湿漉漉的。  
一种似有似无的微笑出现在他的嘴角。他向参天的巨木展开了怀抱——枝条们立刻接纳了他，裹卷着他好像拥抱。在树的怀里他总算能有个轻松点的姿势来迎接这场快活了。又有一两根较细的树枝试探着穿入他被弗利萨疼爱过的肉洞。渐渐……是三四根。它们扭拧在一起，像知晓他心意，开始刻意磨蹭、抽插、旋转，态度逐渐强硬，速度愈发变快。  
另有几根会选择卷绕在他的前部，连尖端吐着泪滴的小口也不会放过，一边收缩紧绕，一边就会挑动戳刺那些娇嫩的皮肉了。  
他的腿间很快就湿透了，被污染过的体液沿着树枝滚落出来，弗利萨留下的东西被巧妙地清洁掉了，但赛亚人没有感知到。这件事上，他通常不肯思考，不去察觉。  
贝吉塔眼睛里的水分也越蓄越满。我晓得接下来会有什么，这是一定的——果然有两根细枝逡巡在他的脸颊，扫过了他湿润的额角。他闭上眼睛，它们就知情识趣地，按摩他抖动的眼皮。  
忽然眼泪就挤了出来。贝吉塔的手指揪住了那些幼弱的枝条，将它们从自己的脸上拉开了。他也没有松开指头，只保持着那种紧握的状态，他的那些，在我的想象当中会有些粗糙的指腹，正在试图安慰他的枝条上轻抚。突然，他张大了嘴巴，发出断断续续的、不成言语的嘶叫……眼泪喷涌而出，像洪水突破了堤防。  
此时的他全身赤裸，被怪物的茎条悬于半空，像某种献予古老邪神的牺牲那样，卸掉了一切的防备。他在树枝的拱卫与侍弄当中不能言语，放声大哭。  
而那巨树依然默默无言。  
如果弗利萨知道……弗利萨不会知道。他从来都不曾知道。  
这是随时会毁灭的行星，没有价值。这里没有弗利萨军的探测器涉足，没人知道他曾经大哭。专属于弗利萨的奴隶也有自己的秘密，这是微不足道的事情没人在乎。

赛亚人在耗尽体力的哭叫中射了出来，浑身剧震，大量乳白色的精液被裹紧他前端的树枝挤了出来，飞溅在他的小腹与树的茎杆上。  
到射完最后一滴，他的颤抖和哭泣都没有停下。在那之后，他又哭哭啼啼地抖了很久，在对失败失意的尽情宣泄当中暂时忘记了弗利萨。  
在这期间树的浸透的荆条从他的肠子里慢慢退出去了，过程漫长，没有引起一星半点的疼痛，显然也令他舒适。  
仿佛共谋的最后一项罪行也打下了契约的铁印。这之后，贝吉塔的哭声就遽然断绝了。他的意识并没有完全清醒过来，现下不过是严格的自律将他控制情绪的那部分心弦再度收紧、关闭、宣告完结。  
远处传来隆隆的雷声，这干涸的地方总是打雷，极少有真正的雨水。我看见赛亚人的小王子胡乱擦了擦自己的脸。热风吹来微小沙粒被汗水黏在他泪湿的脸上和脖颈里，他擦拭不去，也并不介意。  
我看到树收拢了臂膀，抱住他轻轻摇晃。它假装是风做的，贝吉塔也是这么想的。  
他没有与树说过什么，树也没有同他刺探。甚至连彼此的名字也不会交换……可能因为名字这样东西，背负的命运太多。  
他在不知名的巨树的庇护下松懈下来。他任由棕色的尾巴吹落，手脚松懈，不须在意什么体态。  
我听见他用力猛吸了几口气，又慢慢悠悠地吐出来。然后他就那样子，睡着了。  
很快就会醒来的。他的睡眠戒备十足，总是很短暂。

TBC……


	3. Chapter 3

我看见贝吉塔的飞行器一路冒着浓烟。  
这是在宇宙空间中，烟烬会霎时止燃，变成飘散的浮尘和碎片。  
他逃亡的轨迹一目了然，这是无数碎片形成的浅淡的划痕，如果没有天体旋转、飞船经过，它们会长久地留在原地。倘若没有援军或奇迹，这道划痕的终点就是——只能是——机毁人亡的宇宙坟地。  
其他人已经先行逃回基地了，而小王子留下，不是为了殿后，是还想负隅顽抗罢了。他以为自己能扭转局面。但那颗星球的满月时间太短，他的大猩猩形态不能维持很久。  
撤离十分紧张，还没有飞到基地，飞行器的能源就已近告竭。而他飞行轨迹的“彗尾”之后，紧追的是成编制的宇宙舰队，是从未受到过重创的十余艘大、中型飞船。  
他们确实以为可以凭借这次勇追穷寇的果敢行动，就一举歼灭臭名昭著的弗利萨军……他们的结局也是一定的了。只是，若是只谈结局，贝吉塔的结局或许会来得更早一些。  
——因为他的飞船已经不再前进了。小小的球形人造物，耗尽能源之后，就悬停在曾经匿身的某片星域里，静止了。  
不能再发动了。

这是“那颗行星”所在的区域。是他的星星，那棵树所在的星星。  
贝吉塔显然认识仪器上的数据的，那些坐标、星图。这是他的故处。  
我听见他的心跳一瞬间加快，又忽然沉静下去。在浩瀚寂寞的宇宙中，我感知到他渺小又急促的呼吸……  
他没有办法移动了，虽然已向基地发出了信号，在增援抵达前他们就会把他这恐怖的侵略者轰成残渣。  
尽管是真空当中，若干巨大天体同时行动仍有巨大的压迫力。战舰闪烁着能量聚变的弧光，我相信有若干炮口已经对准了败逃者的方向。  
差不多就是在这一刻，那颗静默的行星忽然震动起来。那是人类的肉眼在一定距离内也可辨识的急剧变化，黄沙覆盖的大地出现裂痕，岩浆横流，数百个火山正在整个星球的各片区域内同时爆发。  
舰队不可能没侦测到这个瞬间，但他们仍选择继续前进。可能是基于理性数据的分析让他们认为一个星球的崩毁需要数百上千年，如今不过是凑巧有地核变动。  
他们错了，贝吉塔的那棵树就是整个行星的核心。星球不过是这棵衰退中的能量树耐以自保的壳。

爆炸是在一瞬间发生的，没有——没有任何先兆。在这个宇宙间，但凡有星球被破坏，是需要得到破坏神的事先许可的。但是，如果是一个古老而高贵的智慧生命自愿选择放弃自己的生命，这件事却在神祗与天使的权责之外。  
这是蓄载了亿万年的能量，甚至比追击者们的文明更久远。爆裂的瞬间，千亿浮尘遵循着自爆者的意愿，直击向毫无防备的舰队。转向已经不可能了，护盾也不可能抵挡第一波的攻击。那棵树死亡的瞬间，有十艘战斗舰与满载的生命与其一道陷入了永恒的沉默。  
贝吉塔不知道这个。尽管冲击波受到树的心愿掌控，没有太多波及到他所在的星域，接下来军舰的连串爆炸也足够产生连锁反应，将他那艘小如尘埃的废弃飞行器弹飞出去。  
在漫长的滑行中，贝吉塔的呼吸停顿了一下，然后变慢了。是因为撞击从伤口挤出了大量的血液，他一时陷入了暂时的昏迷。  
他很快就苏醒了，赛亚人向来有着强烈的生命力。但以他的遭际，要立刻明白发生了什么，那是极困难的。球星飞行器有限的视窗，以及他被弹飞后所处的位置，都不利于直接观测。他无法自己移动和转向，一切都倚仗雷达扫描。  
在我的视角，他们都静止了。恢弘的尚未完全熄灭的战场在那枚小圆球的背后横向铺开，整个废墟和遗迹呈纺锤形，酷似已经爆炸后留下残余小天体的贝吉塔行星星域。只是贝吉塔王子再也没有踏足过他的故国所在区域，他未必能做这样的对比。  
他的行星毁灭了，当时他并不在那。  
他的休憩之所也消亡了，这一次他就在现场。  
舰队以超快的速度开始后撤。显然他们判断前方有弗利萨军的陷阱，眼前赛亚人蔽身的金属小球不过是可以牺牲的香饵。他们是有序的高等文明，不可行不符合自身道义的无端莽进之举。他们如浪涛一般追来，又如潮水一样退去。  
无声的坟场中，我看到只剩下贝吉塔一个活物，在一片漆黑的永夜中悬停着。直至……很久之后。

很久之后发生过几件事。  
弗利萨军的援军在救助贝吉塔之后没有停止行动，他们继续前进，抵达了贝吉塔的任务星球，歼灭了上面的全部生命。那颗星球矿产丰富，后来成为弗利萨军直属的能源矿区。  
因为歼灭战失利，贝吉塔在伤愈后受到过一些特别关照。并非是来自弗利萨，更多是来自替他执尾的弗利萨军其他干部。他向弗利萨隐瞒了这些，同时提防着随时被人伏击痛殴的危险。这种状况在两年后完全结束了，并非是他们良心发现，委实是小王子的战斗力提高了。曾经欺凌过他的每一个人都付出了代价，他们在之后的三到四年内陆续被杀。  
贝吉塔从未否认过他在军队内部进行的私刑报复。弗利萨对他颇为纵容，只是偶尔教训他一下。  
在那棵树的行星死亡之后的第九年，弗利萨被赛亚人卡卡罗特打败，在纳美克星。  
赛亚人王子贝吉塔后来定居在地球。那里有很多树。没有他怀念过的那一种。  
——如是。  
在认识了贝吉塔之后的第二年，他与打败过弗利萨的那个卡卡罗特一道，继续在破坏神比鲁斯的星球修炼。  
这时我们已经很熟了，在修炼之余，也会像老友那样，在树下小坐。甚至有时，贝吉塔会倚靠在树绞缠凸起的根茎间闭上眼睛休憩片时。就像以前曾有过的……他独自拥有过一棵树、一个行星的短暂日子。  
就这样一天又一天过去，忽然有一天，我的小王子，他从树的怀抱间抬起头望着我。  
我知道他打算问我什么，可我不想做被提问的那一个。  
“很特别吧，这种非常巨大的树。”我抢先开口道，“是非常古老的高等生命种族，全盛时期它们的孢子就曾抵达过第七宇宙的边界。有些种族认为它们是古老的神族，崇拜它们、甚至献祭生命给它们。”  
“原来如此，也是高等生命啊……”贝吉塔抚摸着树干说。  
是的，它也是高等生命。也有情感和思想，有自己的意识和选择。与赛亚人不同，它们即使破碎得只剩下一根细末的枝干，也能扦插重生。只是……重生的是生命本身，记忆是无法保留的。  
“不问问我为什么这里会有一棵？”我说。  
——是我，我从宇宙空间里带回了它没有毁碎彻底的细枝，在破坏神的星球上重新培植。  
是我亲手准备他们的重逢，在人类的世界之外，在此时此地。  
贝吉塔垂下眼睛：“这里有什么都不奇怪吧。”  
“那你不想知道这种树的名字吗？”我又追问道。  
赛亚人的王子在我跟前抬起了眼睛，我看得很清楚——他的眼神果决，没有半分忧疑：“不想。”  
他的吐字很平淡，他的反应却远在我这漫长的筹划和安排之外。我抬了抬眉毛，希望他能告诉我一点理由。  
“知道名字的话，就会背负对方的命运吧。”贝吉塔说。  
“只要还活着，我到这里来就会看见它，这样就可以了。”我听见他说。

END.


End file.
